


steel dragon

by pensnest



Series: Twice Around the Prompts [4]
Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensnest/pseuds/pensnest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ protests that he doesn't like rollercoasters.  JC thinks rollercoasters are cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	steel dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pen's Dragon Challenge 2010, in which the prompts were Dragons, Dwarves, Dolphins, Diamonds and Demons.

AJ stretched luxuriously in the empty bed. A moment later JC came back into the room and offered him a bottle of water. He sat upright and took a long, grateful drink. "Thanks, babe."

JC settled himself comfortably next to AJ. "You hungry?"

AJ decided that he was. After a few minutes they had fixed on sushi as what they most wanted to eat, and JC got up again to call that great restaurant that would deliver.

"It won't be as good as what we had in Japan," AJ said.

"Second generation immigrants," said JC. "And their sushi chef went to Japan to train."

"Huh. Okay, then."

"I remember when we went to Japan," JC said, thoughtfully. "This TV show host gave us some kind of seaweed... snack to eat, it was pretty disgusting."

"Yeah, we were a bit wary on our first visit," AJ agreed. "You should have seen Nick's face when they first offered us raw fish. But, you know. You learn."

"Japanese food is fantastic," JC agreed.

"It's the most amazing place," AJ said. "It feels like a different world. Like, businessmen letting loose in karaoke bars, and everyone's incredibly polite."

"Not like LA."

"Not at all like LA. But then you go to an amusement park and it's all so familiar."

"I'm surprised you guys had time for amusement parks."

"Only the one, but Howie read about it and insisted we hadda go. Naga— somewhere."

"Nagasaki?"

"No, Nagasama or, something like that, I don't remember. But they have the world's highest rollercoaster. Howie and Nick are crazy rollercoaster fiends. You wouldn't think Howie was like that, would you? I mean, he seems normal." He frowned. "The two of them practically forced me onto that thing. I was like, it was huge! It's this gigantic thing made of giant bamboo shoots, except they're not bamboo, they're steel."

"And they forced you to ride." JC nodded sympathetically.

"Howie can be pretty ruthless, you know."

"Uh huh. So where was Brian while the other guys were forcing you onto the rollercoaster?"

"Brian kept far, far away. He doesn't do heights, like, at all."

JC grinned at him indulgently. "So Brian just said no, and you had no choice. Poor baby."

"Shut up!"

"Was it a good ride?"

"It was frickin' terrifying! Nick and Howie sat right up front and I was in the second row. The first climb lasted—I swear, it was like it lasted hours, just going on up and up and up! It's, I think Brian said it was more'n three hundred feet high, when he said no way was he going on that thing. I sat on the wrong side so I got a great view of the parking lot. And then it plunged right down all the way again, and I nearly lost my lunch. Man!"

"Sounds like a good ride."

"I guess. It wasn't one of those really loopy crazy rides where you come off feeling like you've been in a tumble dryer. It was pretty good. And long. They say it's about three minutes, but it feels longer when you're screaming all the time."

"So..." JC said, and at his tone, AJ's insides started to curl in anticipation. "You like a long, slow glide up and then something that takes you down real fast, hmm?" His hand was sliding up AJ's naked thigh, sliding inch by inch. AJ let his legs fall apart. JC was very good at slow glides. "Tell me more about the rollercoaster."

"It's, ah, it's called the Steel Dragon. They opened it in 2000, Year of the Dragon, it—oh! Oh, uh. Yeah. There's two, uh, tunnels and it—mmm, yeah, like that, yeah. Looks like a dragon... all ups and downs."

JC threw the bedclothes back and crouched between AJ's spread legs. His fingers traced around AJ's ass, lubed and slick from earlier, and his lips parted to take in the very tip of AJ's cock. AJ crooned encouragement and lay back to enjoy it—

Holy fuck! All at once JC took him deep into his throat, and two fingers penetrated him and AJ arched and shouted and—

JC eased back, his fingers gentling inside AJ's ass, his mouth closed over the head of AJ's cock, his tongue swirling. AJ got his breath back ready for—

The next plunge, godgodgod, hotwethot around his cock and he writhed on JC's fingers and—

"Oh, fuuuuuck," he moaned, as JC eased up again. "Please!"

"Hmmm," JC said. "I like this rollercoaster idea. But I think—"

AJ really screamed this time.

He felt almost dizzy from the sudden spikes of sensation. Helpless and gasping on the bed as JC teased him, knowing that any second, any second, any second now—

His entire body arched up off the bed, only heels and shoulders kept him anchored.

AJ was shuddering with pleasure as JC soothed him back down.

"I think," JC said, smiling, "we can do better than three minutes."

"I think you're trying to kill me," AJ managed.

"You don't like the ride?"

"Oh, fuck, yes. Don't stop, don't stop. God. Wait—" Let him get his breath back, he thought. "What about the, uh, delivery?" JC would be a sight to see if he answered the door like a priapic sex god.

"Delivery?" queried JC. "I think you should put your ankles up on my shoulders. I'm going to fuck you now."

"Oh, ah. Yes," AJ said, gathering his boneless limbs and doing as he was told. "But—when's the sushi coming?"

"Not until after you do. We have thirty minutes."

I'm going to die happy, AJ thought, as JC's cock drove hard and deep inside him. Yay, rollercoasters.

 


End file.
